leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Bulbasaur
| image= | caption=Ash's Bulbasaur| location=Hidden Village| prevonum=001| epnum=EP010| epname=Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village| current=At Professor Oak's Laboratory| java1=Megumi Hayashibara| enva1=Tara Jayne (EP010-AG133) Michele Knotz (AG189-present)| }} Ash's Bulbasaur (Japanese: サトシのフシギダネ Satoshi's Fushigidane) was the third that in the Kanto region, and his fourth overall. It was also the first of the original starter Pokémon that Ash acquired. In the anime History Original series Kanto Bulbasaur's first appearance was in Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village. When tried to capture a wild , Bulbasaur rushed to Oddish's aid, easily defeating both her with and Ash's Butterfree by blowing its own back onto it. Later, the group met Melanie, who cared for sick, injured, and abandoned Pokémon in the Hidden Village. She revealed that she had raised Bulbasaur, that it acted as the village's bodyguard, and was blatantly hostile to all s. Later, attacked the village and attempted to steal all of the Pokémon with an enormous vacuum. Bulbasaur managed to save Oddish at the last second and was touched when Ash dashed out to help it get to safety. It then used to deflect the vacuum and drove Team Rocket away. After Team Rocket's defeat, Melanie encouraged Bulbasaur to join Ash, explaining that its growth was being stunted by staying too long in the village. Bulbasaur agrees to join him once Ash defeated it in battle. Bulbasaur put up an excellent fight against , using its vines to seize and smash Pikachu onto the ground repeatedly. However, a powerful fried Bulbasaur and stunned it long enough for Ash to capture it. Bulbasaur was first used in a battle to repel s aboard the St. Anne in Battle Aboard the St. Anne, where it joined a group of other Bulbasaur to use Vine Whip on the Grunts. Its vines were also used to help the gang and Team Rocket escape from the sinking ship in the next episode. Bulbasaur's Gym battle debut occurred in Pokémon Scent-sation!, where it fought Erika's . It attempted to use Vine Whip, but Tangela used to pull it in close and defeated it with . In The Ninja Poké-Showdown, Bulbasaur was used to battle Koga's sister, , and her . After dodging Bulbasaur's Tackle, Venonat fired its Stun Spore. Bulbasaur, however, countered by the spores and used Vine Whip. Venonat was able to dodge Bulbasaur's vines and hit Bulbasaur with a super-effective . Bulbasaur, however, was able to endure the hit and after dodging another Psybeam it defeated Venonat with . In Ditto's Mysterious Mansion, Bulbasaur was called out by Ash to battle Duplica's Ditto. Ditto immediately into Bulbasaur and blocked an incoming with Vine Whip. It then used Vine Whip to enwrap Bulbasaur. Unable to do anything, Ash forfeited the match. In Who Gets To Keep Togepi?, Ash used Bulbasaur in the tournament to decide who got to keep . It faced Misty's unintentional entrant and easily defeated the Duck Pokémon by licking and tickling it. However, the win meant nothing as Togepi chose Misty as its Trainer anyway. Bulbasaur had the opportunity to evolve in Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden. Bulbasaur was used in a battle against a 's . While Rhyhorn headed forwards using , Bulbasaur tried stopping it with Leech Seed. Bulbasaur, however, failed to do so and was hit hard. Ash tried recalling Bulbasaur, but it refused to return to its Poké Ball, wanting to continue the battle. As Rhyhorn charged in for another attack, Bulbasaur struck it with Razor Leaf and followed up with Vine Whip, knocking it out. Ash then noticed Bulbasaur had collapsed and that its bulb had started glowing and immediately rushed to the Pokémon Center. At the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy revealed Bulbasaur was almost ready to evolve and that the evolution of Bulbasaur takes place at a special festival in the Mysterious Garden. That night, Pikachu noticed Bulbasaur leaving the Pokémon Center and the two had a conversation. Suddenly, Bulbasaur was grabbed by multiple vines belonging to a group of Bulbasaur and was taken away. While Pikachu went to get the others, Bulbasaur was taken to the Mysterious Garden where the evolutionary festival was about to take place. While all other Bulbasaur evolved into , Ash's Bulbasaur refused to do so, despite facing the mass of Ivysaur as well as a , who were angry at it for ruining the festival. Ash then intervened and stood up for Bulbasaur and its decision not to evolve. Then Team Rocket appeared and used a vacuum to try to capture all Ivysaur and Venusaur. Since Bulbasaur didn't evolve, it was able to learn and used its new move to free the Ivysaur and blast Team Rocket off. Venusaur then approached Bulbasaur and extended a vine to it as a gesture of respect. Bulbasaur, Ash, and the others then left the garden, having made amends with the Ivysaur and Venusaur. In Princess vs Princess, Bulbasaur, along with Pikachu and Brock's Vulpix, was briefly lent to Misty to allow her to compete in the Queen of the Princess Festival contest with a more balanced team. In the first round of the tournament, Bulbasaur single-handedly defeated a Trainer's , , and . Later, it was also seen defeating a . Bulbasaur was called out again in the finals to battle Jessie's Lickitung. Bulbasaur tried attacking with Vine Whip, but its vines were tied by Lickitung's huge tongue and it was then licked, causing it to faint. In Battle for the Badge!, Bulbasaur was sent out to fight Team Rocket, who were fighting in 's stead in the Viridian Gym. It faced Giovanni's . Despite the type-advantage, Bulbasaur was hit hard by Kingler, who blocked Vine Whip with and then hit back with . Bulbasaur had only one battle in the Indigo Plateau Conference, in The Fourth Round Rumble against Jeanette Fisher. Bulbasaur first faced Jeanette's . Beedrill started off with Tackle, but Bulbasaur managed to dodge it and retaliated with Razor Leaf. Beedrill, however, used its great speed to dodge the attack and force Bulbasaur to take evasive actions by continuously attacking with and . Eventually, Bulbasaur managed to fire off a Leech Seed, crippling Beedrill giving it the chance to finish the Poison Bee Pokémon off with Tackle. Jeanette's next Pokémon was , which produced similar trouble for Ash as Bulbasaur was forced to dodge Scyther's speedy and attacks. Bulbasaur tried stopping Scyther with Vine Whip, but it simply knocked its vines away while continuing to attack. Scyther then went for , confusing Bulbasaur. Ash ordered Bulbasaur to attack with Vine Whip, but it only hit the clones, giving Scyther the chance to hit Bulbasaur with Slash. Scyther continued to use this strategy to constantly hit Bulbasaur, giving it no time to successfully counterattack. As Bulbasaur was thrown in the air by another hit, Ash had Bulbasaur use Vine Whip to hit every single clone and knock out the real Scyther. Looking set to sweep the match with just Bulbasaur, Ash then took on Jeanette's . Bulbasaur used Tackle, but Bellsprout was able to absorb the attack using its flexible body, before seizing Bulbasaur and it onto the ground until it fainted. In Pallet Party Panic, Ash decided to take Bulbasaur, along with some of his other Pokémon, to the Orange Archipelago with him. Orange Archipelago In Navel Maneuvers, Bulbasaur was used in the second round of Ash's Gym challenge against Danny. It attempted to help Pikachu carve a frozen geyser into an ice sled, but was unable to keep up with Danny's team until completed it in a few short s. Bulbasaur was later used again in the final round, where it helped Ash, Pikachu, and in the sled race down the cliff, using its vines to steer. Thanks to everyone's cooperation, Ash was able to cross the finish line first, winning Ash the challenge and earning him the . In The Mystery Menace, due to one of Team Rocket's schemes, Ash and found themselves in the sewers of Trovitopolis, where they came across a giant vined creature. Ash sent out Bulbasaur to attack the creature, but it used its vines to deflect Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf and then proceeded to grab and take Bulbasaur underwater. After learning more about the vined creature from the Mayor of Trovitopolis as well as about his plans to exterminate it, the group decided to head back to the sewers to save the creature and Bulbasaur from the Mayor's personal SWAT team. With help from , Ash was able to find Bulbasaur and its captor, a mutated giant Bulbasaur that had been abandoned by the town's Mayor. Bulbasaur later saved its new friend by helping it sending the Mayor and the SWAT team flying. In Misty Meets Her Match, Ash had Bulbasaur, alongside Pikachu and Squirtle, destroy a succession of targets in order to challenge Rudy to a Gym battle. The next day, Ash used Bulbasaur in the second round, the round, of his Gym battle against Rudy, where it fought against Rudy's . Exeggutor was able to dodge Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf attacks using its dance moves and then knocked Bulbasaur down with . While being cornered by Exeggutor, Bulbasaur quickly saved the battle by putting Exeggutor to sleep with Sleep Powder. As Exeggutor was unable to battle, the second round victory went to Ash. In Enter the Dragonite, Ash used Bulbasaur as his fifth Pokémon in a Full Battle against for the Orange League championship. It faced off against Drake's . Bulbasaur managed to shake off a and then hit Electabuzz with Razor Leaf. Its leaves, however, were then destroyed by Thunderbolt and although Bulbasaur managed to get a hit in with Tackle, it was struck by Electabuzz's , knocking it out. Drake was eventually defeated and Bulbasaur joined the rest of Ash's team in the Orange League Hall of Fame. Johto Bulbasaur joined Ash in Johto, where it first met in A Sappy Ending. This began the recurring joke of Heracross wanting to suck the pollen from Bulbasaur's bulb. Throughout the Johto journeys, Bulbasaur's oldest team members Charizard and Squirtle both went into training with others, leaving Bulbasaur as Ash's only remaining Kanto starter. In The Chikorita Rescue, Bulbasaur was used to battle against a that Ash had interest in catching. It was recalled after being hurt by the small Grass-type Pokémon and was congratulated by Ash for its effort. Bulbasaur was used in Chikorita's Big Upset, where Ash ordered it to find Chikorita. It would again be irritated by Heracross, who after getting deployed by Ash against Team Rocket, wasted no time in trying to suck the pollen out of Bulbasaur's bulb. Bulbasaur scolded its teammate and hit Heracross with its vines. It bid a solemn farewell to Squirtle in The Fire-ing Squad!. Bulbasaur fought for Ash against Misty for the second time in The Totodile Duel. It seemingly defeated with a Razor Leaf, but Poliwag evolved into and fought back with a powerful . After taking damage from Bubble, Bulbasaur flattened Poliwhirl with Solar Beam, winning the match for Ash. In Two Hits and a Miss, the Fighting Dojo Master Kenzo was impressed with Ash and Bulbasaur after Bulbasaur's swift defeat of a runaway Tauros, to the point that he contemplated making Ash his successor as master of the Dojo despite his current lack of Fighting Pokémon as Bulbasaur had all the skills of a Fighting-type. Bulbasaur was then used against Chigusa's to determine whether Ash or Chigusa would be the successor, but Ash still rejected the offer and instead offered Chigusa some training pointers for the future. Bulbasaur had a rematch with at the Pokémon Jujitsu Academy in Ariados, Amigos. Bulbasaur combined a Vine Whip attack with a Leech Seed on Aya's , but Venonat broke free from the Leech Seed and disoriented Bulbasaur with . Before Venonat could finish off Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur jumped into the air using its vines, and, while still in the air, finished off Venonat with Vine Whip. In The Grass Route, Bulbasaur was entered in the 45th annual Grass Tournament. It fought , who was disguised as a , but Meowth was disqualified after Bulbasaur destroyed the disguise with Razor Leaf. Team Rocket then tried stealing the Leaf Stone prizes for themselves, but Bulbasaur blasted them off with Vine Whip. In the finals, Bulbasaur fought Ephraim's . Bulbasaur knocked back Skiploom's Leech Seed attack with Vine Whip, causing one of the seeds to strike Skiploom. When Skiploom appeared to be beat by a barrage of Vine Whips, it learnt Solar Beam and used the new move on Bulbasaur to interrupt Bulbasaur's final attack. Skiploom then finished off Bulbasaur with a Tackle. Bulbasaur remained with Ash until Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!, when it was sent to 's lab to keep the Pokémon there from quarreling with each other. It proved to be a natural leader, first solving the territorial disputes between the warring and factions, and the and Pokémon by ordering and leading the construction of a new lake. It came very close to peril when it saved an Oddish from an enormous falling boulder, but revealed that it had learned Dig just in time to save itself. Oak remarked to that Bulbasaur was a perfect example of a Pokémon being able to call on powers unheard of in extreme situations. After resolving this dispute, Ash and Oak agreed to allow Bulbasaur to reside at Oak's lab for an indefinite period, finally rotating it out of his team. It was called on in Tie One On!, where it fought in the Silver Conference against Jackson's . It quickly learned from Pikachu and 's mistakes, using a spinning Vine Whip to mow through the afterimages from Double Team. It blocked Magneton's attacks with Razor Leaf and Vine Whip, before taking it down with Leech Seed and Vine Whip. It then took on his , with whom it had a bitter rivalry after the Herb Pokémon had mocked it earlier. Neither Pokémon attempted to dodge the other's attacks, both willing to be able to take as much as the other. It came down to a battle of Vine Whips and a double Solar Beam, which knocked out both Pokémon. Hoenn ]] Bulbasaur was seen in Showdown at the Oak Corral, and was one of the first Pokémon to realize there was something wrong. It later defeated Butch's Hitmontop and used a Solar Beam on the whole group. In Hokey Poké Balls!, showed her to Professor Oak, which made Ash decide to bring his Bulbasaur over for a visit. When the Poké Ball arrived though, it wouldn't open, making everyone believe that the Pokémon Center's balls had been stolen. It was revealed to be Team Rocket, who accidentally dropped Ash's Bulbasaur while escaping. The two Bulbasaur teamed up to stop Team Rocket, with Ash's Bulbasaur teaching May's along the way. Once they found Team Rocket, the Bulbasaur battled against them, with Ash's Bulbasaur protecting and teaching May's how to fight. After rescuing the Pokémon, Professor Oak called back and asked for Ash's Bulbasaur to return and stop the Water and Grass Pokémon from fighting. Ash sent his Bulbasaur back to Professor Oak's Laboratory as May's Bulbasaur appeared to have made a positive change from the experience. Kanto Battle Frontier Bulbasaur later returned in The Right Place and the Right Mime, where May decided to leave her Bulbasaur at Professor Oak's so she could learn from Ash's Bulbasaur. In Gathering the Gang of Four!, Ash brought it to his team alongside Charizard and Squirtle to battle at the Battle Pyramid. After Brandon's took down Charizard, Ash's Bulbasaur was sent out to fight in the next episode. It took damage from the powerful Dusclops, including a which sent the vines out of control and caused them to attack Bulbasaur and Ash. Bulbasaur responded to Ash's cries and broke out of confusion, leaping into the air and taking down Dusclops with Solar Beam. After took down Squirtle, Bulbasaur was sent back out. After taking damage from moves and responding with Razor Leaf and Vine Whip, a double Solar Beam knocked both Pokémon out. After Ash won, Bulbasaur returned to Professor Oak's Laboratory. Bulbasaur made a cameo in An Old Family Blend! at Professor Oak's Laboratory, where Heracross was sucking sap from its bulb, much to Bulbasaur's annoyance. It used Vine Whip to shove Heracross away. Bulbasaur was not called upon for the Lily of the Valley Conference. Bulbasaur appeared in a flashback in The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion! when Ash was thinking back to the night he was stuck in a snowstorm and Bulbasaur along with Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Charmander and Squirtle helped keep Ash warm. Bulbasaur later appeared in The Dream Continues! at Professor Oak's corral, where it was being filmed by Alexa. It later had a happy reunion with Ash and Pikachu, before signaling to Ash's Unova Pokémon with its Solar Beam. It later posed with the rest of Ash's Pokémon in a group photo with him. Bulbasaur reappeared in Alola, Kanto!, where it reunited with Ash after trying to stop two groups of Grass-type Pokémon from feuding with each other. Personality and characteristics Bulbasaur is one of Ash's most mature Pokémon, and is frequently viewed as the responsible leader of Ash's Pokémon, especially due to its actions at both Melanie's Hidden Village and Professor Oak's lab. In Sick Daze, it showed that it had learned from its experiences by recognizing a trap that Ash's Johto starters could not. Unlike its closest friend, the boisterous and immature , Bulbasaur was cautious bordering on cynical of all Trainers when it joined Ash's team, going so far as to physically attack when it thought she was trying to take an Oddish away. In Island of the Giant Pokémon, it alone assumed that Ash had abandoned them. Its views on Trainers were presumably colored by all the abandoned Pokémon in the Hidden Village. Over time, Bulbasaur grew to trust its new Trainer, but it retained a stubborn, surly, and eager-to-battle demeanor. For example, in Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden, it dodged Ash's call to return and insisted on finishing the battle. This hard personality was briefly softened during a visit to a garden full of exotic plants run by Florinda Showers, where Bulbasaur developed a certain affection for her , but nothing apparently came of it. Although Bulbasaur is one of Ash's most mature Pokémon, it has succumbed to fits of immaturity when Squirtle is involved. This is seen multiple times in disagreements or quarrels between the two. In Christmas Night, after Squirtle accidentally eats Bulbasaur's Bulbasaur-shaped cookie, despite being apologetic, Bulbasaur still chases and attacks Squirtle. In Kanga Games, Pikachu, Togepi, and a baby Kangaskhan ride past Bulbasaur and Squirtle on a sled. Eager to join in, Bulbasaur flips Squirtle onto its back and uses Squirtle as an involuntary makeshift sled. Its biggest fear appears to be of its fully evolved form, , demonstrated in Island of the Giant Pokémon and The Ghost of Maiden's Peak, both times where it was paralyzed in fear by fake Venusaur. Interestingly enough, it defied the wishes of the first real Venusaur it encountered, demonstrating that Bulbasaur is a courageous Pokémon when standing up for something it believes in. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Vine Whip|1=SolarBeam|2=Razor Leaf}}.png‎|Using mod 3}}|0=Vine Whip|1=Solar Beam|2=Razor Leaf}}|image2=Ash Bulbasaur mod 4}}|0=Leech Seed|1=Dig|2=Sleep Powder|3=Tackle}}.png|caption2=Using mod 4}}|0=Leech Seed|1=Dig|2=Sleep Powder|3=Tackle}}}} Moves improvised In the games A Bulbasaur is given to the player in , Let's Go, Pikachu!, and Let's Go, Eevee! — games which contain several references to the of the anime — from a girl in Cerulean City. In Yellow, the girl will give the player the Bulbasaur if the 's friendship level is high enough. In Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, she will give it to them if they have caught 30 or more individual Pokémon. In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Ash's Bulbasaur appears in Do Your Best Bulbasaur!!. Ash sent it over to when the Pokémon in his lab were getting into a fight. With Bulbasaur's help, the Pokémon learned to work together. In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga ]] Ash's Bulbasaur first appears in You Gotta Have Friends. Bulbasaur's capture is not depicted in the manga; it is simply stated when Bulbasaur appears out of its Poké Ball that "Ash has been busy since the last comic." When on a walk with in I'm Your Venusaur, Bulbasaur meets many other Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, and Venusaur. It learns of a local legend stating that a tree in the town was made from the guardian spirit of a 300-year-old Venusaur. Disbelieving the legend, Bulbasaur, Pikachu and a wild Ivysaur climb the tree and search for it. In this chapter, when the Pokémon dialogue is translated for readers, Bulbasaur states that Ash "uses me in battle all the time". In Clefairy in Space, Bulbasaur is used against Team Rocket and ties up Jessie with its Vine Whip. In Welcome to the Big Leagues, Bulbasaur faced off against Jeanette Fisher's and . After defeating Beedrill, Bulbasaur was defeated by a powerful attack from Bellsprout. In Attack of the Demon Stomach, Bulbasaur was used to stop a hungry from eating all of the fruit on the Seven Grapefruit Islands. Its first few attacks had no effect; later, Bulbasaur saved Ash from being eaten with its Vine Whip. Bulbasaur appeared again in You Bet Your Wife where Ash decided to use it in a dance competition in his Gym battle against Rudy. Bulbasaur wiggled a little while swinging its vines around to dance. Later, it was used to battle Rudy's in the second round of their three-on-three battle. Due to Exeggutor's terrifying face, Bulbasaur was paralyzed with fear, unable to attack. Luckily it managed to use Sleep Powder to put Exeggutor to sleep, allowing Bulbasaur to win the match; afterwards, Bulbasaur cried in Ash's arms. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Vine Whip|1=Leech Seed|2=Tackle|3=Razor Leaf|4=Sleep Powder}} EToP.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Vine Whip|1=Leech Seed|2=Tackle|3=Razor Leaf|4=Sleep Powder}}}} In the movie adaptations Bulbasaur first appeared in where it fought Raymond's and won easily. In , Ash sent out Bulbasaur to free the prisons that were set up by Lawrence III. Moves used Trivia * Bulbasaur is Ash's first Pokémon of the and s. * Bulbasaur's gender was hinted at in the Japanese version of Island of the Giant Pokémon. In the subtitles, it refers to itself as おれ , which is a pronoun normally used by males, which is also used by characters such as , , and James in the Japanese version. ** In the dub of Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village, it was implied by Ash that Bulbasaur is male. When Melanie asked Ash if Bulbasaur would make a good addition to his team, Ash said "Would he ever," implying that it is male. * Bulbasaur is Ash's only Pokémon who refused to evolve after the process began. * In Island of the Giant Pokémon, Bulbasaur claims that it was an orphan and had no known relatives, although it is unclear whether these claims are truly sincere, since it said this after Squirtle suggested it try to speak with a , robotic . * The is the only series in which Bulbasaur does not appear. * In Pikachu's Vacation, Bulbasaur sings a song called "Bulbasaur's Bulbaby" in order to keep Togepi happy. Dexter reports this as the first recording of the song. * Bulbasaur is Ash's oldest caught Pokémon that he still owns, and, as such, is also the Pokémon he has owned for the longest time period, not including . Related articles * Bulbasaur Category:Pokémon with anime move errors Category:Red, Blue and Yellow characters Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! characters de:Ashs Bisasam es:Bulbasaur de Ash fr:Bulbizarre de Sacha it:Bulbasaur di Ash ja:サトシのフシギダネ zh:小智的妙蛙种子